How Long?
by Doomina
Summary: Sobre o tempo que Regulus serviu como Comensal da Morte. Quanto tempo se vive sem ar? Gen. Regulus Black. Ficlet.


**N/A:**

Agradeço à Miih, que betou essa ficlet.

É a primeira vez que eu escrevo com o Regulus, ok?

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**How Long?**

por Doomina

* * *

Um ronco alto, algo que denuncia sua posição se por acaso ele estivesse tentando ser silencioso. Não era necessário. Ele estava apenas esperando e havia feito isso por dias. Tinha que se provar paciente. Tinha que se provar resistente.

Quanto tempo se vive sem algo para comer?

Fome. Ele desconhecia o significado desta palavra quando criança. O jantar em família sempre era farto e sua mãe dizia que ele tinha sorte por estar sempre em forma. Talvez fossem os treinos de Quadribol. Ou apenas o seu metabolismo acelerado. Sirius também era magro, apesar de sentar à mesma mesa e comer as mesmas coisas. Poderia estar no sangue, não?

A grande mudança. Aquela que ele ansiava ao aceitar a tatuagem que queimaria para sempre em seu braço. Ele celebraria tudo com um grande jantar em família, porém sem o irmão.

Quando tempo sem comida?

Ele tinha tempo. Podia esperá-lo passar conforme desejasse.

Uma semana. Ele era paciente e não precisava de carboidratos. Duas semanas e seu corpo começara a se alimentar da gordura acumulada. Sua aparência começou a mudar, mas ele era resistente. Um mês. Era possível. Era necessário. Convulsões, espasmos, alucinações... Ele imaginou um banquete em que ele se fartava de carne humana. Eram apenas trouxas, sussurrou aquele por quem ele esperava.

Ele resistiu e sobreviveu.

Sede. Muita sede. Nunca havia tempo para pensar em água. Nunca havia água onde ele estava quando pensava nela. Apenas um quarto escuro em que nada é limpo ou novo. Odiava aquele lugar, e também o motivo de estar ali. Não tinha escolha. Ele não podia mudar de opinião. Nunca mais o faria.

Quanto tempo se vive sem água para beber?

Apenas uma criança correndo pelo jardim, os cabelos negros balançando conforme a brisa o atingia. Ele parava exausto, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos ossudos enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Gritava uma ordem - nunca um pedido - e um elfo aparecia com um estampido. "Quer algo meu senhor?" Ele respondia e logo um copo surgia em cima da bandeja do serviçal.

Agora era diferente. Ele havia mudado. E essa mudança deveria melhorar tudo, entretanto, ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar que ela não piorara. A cena no jardim parecia nunca ter ocorrido.

Quanto tempo sem água?

Ainda tinha tempo o suficiente. Ele não acreditava no contrário.

Três dias. Era quente demais e o suor escorria rápido por suas costas e testa. Dois dias. Ele sentia falta da saliva, sua boca estava completamente seca. Um dia. Olhos fundos, coração acelerado, vômito. Algumas horas. Desidratação grave.

Ele foi socorrido a tempo.

Era um vulto e mil inimigos a sua volta. Seus olhos estavam abertos, arregalados. E então, apenas um pesadelo. O turno de vigia que durava uma eternidade e ele sequer sabia o que estava guardando. Bocejou e conferiu seu relógio de pulso, percebendo que o menor dos ponteiros já havia dado uma volta completa. Estava apenas um pouco a frente da última vez que ele o fitara. Seus olhos permaneceram abertos.

Quanto tempo se vive sem dormir?

Vinte seis horas e já estava sonhando acordado. Sua mãe insistia para que ele fosse para a cama, mas ele cruzava os braços, fazia uma birra e conseguia prolongar sua brincadeira. Ele não cansou do trenó tão cedo e sua única diversão era escorregar na neve por dias. E noites. Mal conseguia dormir. Cochilava apenas tempo o suficiente para sua mãe não tomar o presente ou escondê-lo no porão. Na verdade, ele não queria dormir. Não tinha sono.

Outra mudança. Não havia nada mais que ele desejasse naquele momento do que pregar os olhos e descansar sua mente de todos aqueles que poderiam roubar o que ele guardava.

Quanto tempo sem sono?

Quarenta e oito horas. Ele estava tão irritado quanto cansado. Quatro dias. Seu cérebro estava travando e ele não se lembrava de ter pregado os olhos quando acordava. Isso era porque ele não os havia fechado. Microssonos e o piscar de olhos prolongado o fazia duvidar da sua capacidade de vigia. Ele estava delirando.

Adormeceu. Acordou assustado. O que ele guardava ainda estava seguro.

Foi salvo, dessa vez por ele mesmo.

Ele estava mudando. Mudanças necessárias para servir ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele tinha tempo para isso? Era jovem e saudável. Porém, ele estava mudando aos poucos. Sua aparência. Sua resistência. Sua lealdade. Não se reconheceria mais ao se encarar no espelho?

O Comensal da Morte não era nem de longe aquele rapaz saudável que ele costumava ser antes de juntar à escuridão. Ele era um servo das trevas.

Quando tempo se vive sem a luz do sol?

Era escuro, gelado e líquido. Havia muitos outros ali e todos o estavam ajudando a concretizar a última mudança em sua vida. A dos seus ideais. Ele estava sufocando sob membros de cadáveres e seu profundo arrependimento. Afogando em água e péssimas escolhas. Tempo? Ele o havia superestimado.

Quanto tempo se sobrevive ser respirar?

Regulus morria aos poucos e tempo nenhum seria o suficiente para salvá-lo.

Quanto tempo ser ar?

Na escuridão da morte, tudo era apenas um angustiante infinito ou a mais perfeita das eternidades.

* * *

**end**

* * *

_Tirei esse plot de algumas curiosidade que tive depois de ver o remake do filme "A Hora do Pesadelo", devido às conversas sobre quanto tempo conseguimos ficar sem dormir. O restante foi pesquisa. =D_

_Obrigada à todos que leram. o/_


End file.
